Brotherhood
by Eddie Masen
Summary: Three teenage boys go from zeros to heroes, all while facing the obstacles of high school. A cross over of Nikita, Twilight, and a few other TV shows, books, etc. Rating for Graphic Violence and Cursing.


Brotherhood

I groaned as I woke up to Mom pulling the blankets off my body.

"Time for school! I made breakfast." I opened my eyes slowly as I watched her walk away. Ugh. I hate high school, constant bullying on top of homework, teachers that bitch about everything, and the fact I have to wake up early just to learn. I am by no means a terrible student I'm just extremely prepared for summer to be here already. "Scott! Get out of bed!"

I trudged to bathroom and stood in front of the mirror as I looked at my reflection. Staring back at me was dark brown eyes, bushy eye brows, a surprisingly clear face, and my long black hair bangs swept to the side. I am 5'10 and weighed at least 110. I finished brushing my teeth and put on a red t-shirt, a pair of worn out jeans, and a grey hoodie underneath my favorite black leather jacket with black high top converse.

I came downstairs to find my best friends Edward and Stefan eating breakfast with my mom. Stefan is 5'11 with greenish blue eyes covered by a pair of square black rimmed glasses and light brown with short hair spiked in the front. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a grey hoodie underneath his black leather jacket with black low top converse. His brother Edward has the same eye color, however he is 2 inches taller than his brother, and his hair styled much like mine is darker mixed with red almost bronze, he also wears square black rimmed glasses. His outfit much like his brothers, however his shirt is black and his hoodie is white and on his feet were all white vans. I grabbed a plate and piled it high with chocolate pancakes. I love my mom's cooking.

"Morning guys."

"Morning Seth." They said in unison.

"Seth you're aunt's coming down for a visit. Boys if you'd like, I'm sure she'd love to meet the both of you. Oh! You have to go or you'll be late." Weird I don't remember my mom even mentioning a sister, last I checked she was an only child.

I got on my green Kawasaki KX450F, while Edward got on his silver Yamaha Rhino with Stefan in the passenger's seat. We pulled up to Forks High School also know as Hell.

All of us stopped and watched as the most popular girls if the school walked by, Elena and Isabella Cullen. As per usual their boyfriends made sure we stopped looking by tipping our books over and throwing both Edward's and Stefan's glasses to the ground. We each glanced at each other and made our way to our respective classes. It was surely going to be a long day.

EPOV

She walked in as she usually did confident, without a care in the world, and as beautiful as ever. I'd been dazzled by Isabella's presence ever since she first stepped foot into school. Much like her sister she had long brown hair, hers however had strands of red and a little blonde as well. Today she wore a blue blouse with black skinny jeans and black and blue sparkly vans. She looked up at me and politely smiled as she sat next to me.

"Hey Edward. Sorry about this morning." This was our usual routine. She'd come in apologize for her and her sisters boyfriends, make polite conversation, do the work, and then leave as soon as her boyfriend, Jackson showed.

"It's fine, nothing I'm not used to." She looked ready to give me a lecture on why it was wrong but I felt off today. "Really I'm fine. So I lost focus watching her soft full lips and drowning in her chocolate browns pools. Every time she smiles they sparkle and I fall just a little bit deeper for her.

"So what about you how was your weekend?" I then told her about the new car my brother and I got for our birthday, we're twins, and how we don't care if I'm older by minutes we're still equals so we decided to share our first new care and seeing as we're orphans it was quite difficult to manage. I then asked her if she'd seen the car but she looked dazed.

"Isabella?" She came back after I'd snapped my fingers in her face, and her gorgeous signature blush made an appearance.

"I'm sorry? What'd you say?" I was about to repeat the question until I felt something hit the back of my head. I looked back to see Mike Newton whistling as if he were innocent, I flushed with anger as I opened my book due to the appearance of Mr. Banner, our Biology teacher. I felt Isabella glance at me unable to figure out what she thought, did she think it was funny? Did she care if I were angry? All I was absolutely positive was about was my hatred for Michael Newton.

SPOV

I found Scott and Edward at our usual lunch table in the library, usually students weren't allowed to eat in here, but Ms. Cope was kind enough to let us.

"So how was everyone's day so far?" I was met by two glares and figured they're days were as great as mine. "So Scott I didn't know you had an aunt?"

"Neither did I. I thought she was an only child."

Before we knew it both lunch and school were over, luckily it was Friday so I practically ran to my car in excitement until I bumped into a small brunette.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." I looked down to find dark brown eyes pulling me in. Elena.

"Oh n-no I'm s-sorry I shouldn't have been running." I put my hand out and brought her up. Apparently too quickly as she crashed into me again, this time I put my hands on her hips to steady her. Her hands were placed softly on my chest as she looked up at me.

"Stefan, right?" As her hands began to stroke my chest. I nodded not quite sure what to do. She stepped on her tip toes and gently pressed her lips to my cheek. "Thank you." She whispered before she pulled back and leaned in closer.

"ELENA!" She dropped her hands and stepped back as if she were on fire as her boyfriend Damon came running up to us. "What do you think you were doing with your hands on my girlfriend geek?"

"N-nothing." Damon was intimidating with ice cold blue eyes, and powerful aura he radiated hatred and strength especially with his violent upbringing. His father was a drinker due to his mother's death so after a while Damon learned to fight for himself, and he made sure everyone knew. I watched as he raised his fist at me and pulled back. I prepared for impact but it never came instead I heard a yell and a thud.

"Damon! That's enough!" I opened my eyes to see Isabella and Elena pushing Damon as he smirked at me.

"Next time you're brother won't be around to save you." I looked down and saw Edward holding his cheek hissing.

"Edward are you ok?" He nodded looking a bit tearful.

"I know you're probably angry but I couldn't let him hit you." I nodded and picked up my brother as we trudged to the car. We filled Scott in on what happened and quickly went to his house to get Edward an ice pack. We opened the door to find a beautiful olive skinned woman, around 5'6 with guarded hazel eyes and a forced yet polite smile.

"Hello boys. My name's Nikita."


End file.
